


迷失

by fireforest



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, mylar
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireforest/pseuds/fireforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>塞塞和莫莫从此幸福的生活在了一起。。。雾</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：mylar；开头Nathan!Sylar/Mohinder, 纯友谊向Moheter，纯友谊向matt/Mohinder
> 
> 级别：R  
> 警告：Vol. 1-4 剧透。  
> AN：  
> 1\. Peter的能力是失去后再得的“触摸得能力”；  
> 2\. Mohinder被Flint伤害过，你懂的；  
> 3\. 曾经冒充为Sylar的DNA复制的那家伙的尸体被大家当作是真?Sylar火化了；  
> 4\. Peter和Nathan!Sylar那段狗血的告别没有发生，也即是说，Peter不知道Nathan的真实身份。

1  
内森敲开莫辛德 苏莱士的门时，后者正在收拾行李准备回印度，看清来人后，面色沉了沉，生分的道：“有事吗？参议员。”

内森不明白莫辛德态度冷谈的原因，但貌似他和苏莱士博士的关系向来如同冬日里公园的长椅——又冷又硬——也便释怀了。苏莱士和彼得倒是一直有来往。

“你要去哪儿吗？”看到一包包的纸箱，他问道。

“政府将没收的东西退还了，”冷冷说着，饱含深意的瞥内森一眼，“我打算回家，回印度去。”

“哦，”内森有些迷惑，搞不清楚莫辛德对他的隐约敌意从何而来；事实上，近来他总有这种感觉，接触到的每一个人似乎都和他关系暧昧而他却不自知，比如那天那位名叫“美里迪斯”的金发大美女。他也问过母亲和彼得，但他们要么语焉不详，要么比他还糊涂，使他总感迷失。

今天，他来找苏莱士博士的原因是因为某天整理旧文件，恰好翻到一份旧文档，是关于苏莱士博士和他父亲的研究成果的，指头抚过那上面附着的莫辛德的照片，沉思之间，他忽然决定亲自拜访一下这位“老朋友”。

“为什么要回去？”

莫辛德疑惑的看着他，仿佛他问了个愚蠢的问题。“因为我的母亲和……她们很想我。”

“她们”？是女友吗？内森下意识的否认这个结论。

“你不能走，苏莱士博士，”内森上前两步，“我……我们需要你在这里。”

莫辛德扬起个苦笑，“如果我拒绝，你是不是又打算把我抓起来拷在审讯室里关上几天？”

我绝不会做这种事的，内森想说。但他的某一片记忆里确曾记录着此事——光线暗淡的密室……被反手拷着的莫辛德……滴水的卷发……急促的呼吸……狂乱的眼神……恐惧的表情……

然而，他心中泛起的不是罪恶感和歉意，而是一丝丝的满足，仿佛是与莫辛德之前的所作所为扯平了，但他说道：“对不起，莫辛德，我为我以前的荒唐作为道歉，我现在想做的是弥补赎罪，希望能得到你的帮助。”

莫辛德凝视着他，良久，沉叹口气，道：“无论怎样，内森，我还是得回去。我在这里已经没有意义了。”他盖上一个纸箱，拿起胶纸将纸箱封好。

“你可以把她们接过来，我可以帮你安置她们。你不用担心研究费用，我会向政府申请专项经费，我还——”

莫辛德淡淡笑道：“你大概没注意到，参议员，我和我父亲的研究在这里除了被恶意利用外，根本一无是处。我们还得靠开的士为生。”

“就像我说的，我会去申请专项经费，这点你根本不必担心。”

“然后你要我做什么呢？”莫辛德的目光瞬时锐利起来，似乎要看穿内森，“像你之前所说，研制消除能力的药剂？！”

事实上，内森也不知道他来的目的是什么，只是乍一看到莫辛德要离开，下意识的便要阻止他，而能够阻挡他离去的理由，似乎也只有研究、研究、研究了。

“不论是不是被抓起来拷起来，或是现在，我的答案都是一样：不行！我绝不会再沦落成别人的工具……而且，只要用好这些能力，益处会比坏处多。更何况，最大的……威胁也已经消除了。”最后，他的声音低哑了些。

“你是说塞拉吗？”内森抱臂靠墙问道，“难道你觉得这世界上唯一的威胁和恶人只有他？难道别的异能人没有杀过人？！”

莫辛德摸到左手臂上的一处烧伤留下的疤痕仍心有余悸。诚然，异能人中也有坏人，而且一旦和异能结合，他们的坏无可限量。

看出莫辛德内心的挣扎，内森走上前，握住莫辛德的手，正准备趁热打铁劝服他，忽然触到莫辛德的拇指环，心中一动，翻过他的手臂，看到那处指头大小的烧伤痕迹，梦游般说：“弗林……”

莫辛德惊愕不已，迅速抽回手，继而想起什么，冷冷哂道：“你们政府人员的功课倒是做的很充分。”

内森难以向莫辛德解释接触到他指环的一瞬间眼前闪过的景象：狞笑、火苗、痛楚的惨叫…… 他更无法理解那一瞬间自己内心突如其来的怒火。弗林……这个人，他暗暗记下了。

“不论如何，苏莱士博士，请你留下来，我们需要你。美国拥有全世界最先进的技术器械和庞大的经费，是别处无法提供给你的，为了大家，为了你自己，请留下吧。”

*

有时莫辛德很后悔听信了内森的话留在美国做“研究”，说来说去他们还是要他做去除异能的“解药”。他试着解释异能是随DNA存在的，但那些人总认为既然能够授予人能力，为什么不能剥夺？他们总以为是在玩政治。

他烦恼的还不止这一件事。也不知是出于什么目的，自他进驻实验室以来，内森 佩特里就时不时过来溜达。说是溜达，他暗自怀疑是在监视。

他和内森 佩特里的关系从来不睦，但自26栋事件后他似乎变了个人——竟有取代彼得成为他实验室的第一常客的趋势。

那天接了内森秘书的电话通知他参议员会过来和他共进午餐后，他终于没能忍住，对彼得半开玩笑半认真的说道：“我很怀疑你兄长不是没处吃午饭，而是来跟催我的研发进展。”

彼得倒也一本正经的道：“内森最近压力一定很大，一下班也不回家，尽往钟表店里钻，说那里让他感到平静。”说到此，他突然打个寒颤，一个诡异的想法窜入脑中，但下一刹那，他已将这荒谬的结论撇开，失笑道：“我想内森把你这儿当作压力释放站了。”

莫辛德翻个白眼，两手一摊，表示无言以对。

“嘿，你打算怎么过圣诞？”

“我要回趟印度，好久没和我母亲在一起了，而且我也很想念莫莉。”

“啊，莫莉，一定长大不少了。什么时候回来？”

莫辛德想起那天和内森说起圣诞休假回家的不愉快情景，不禁皱起眉头。“我原本想干脆把年假也一起休了，二月再回来，但你哥哥不同意。所以，我也说不好。”

彼得爽快的说道：“这事包在我身上了，我帮你去和内森说，叫你回去好好休息一阵。”

莫辛德绽放着笑容说道：“太感谢了，彼得，你是我的英雄！”


	2. Chapter 2

2  
内森走进苏莱士博士的实验室听到的第一句话就是“彼得，你是我的英雄！”不知怎地，这话让他格外着恼。于是，他的开场白便成了：“呵，小彼，还在上演这套英雄的戏码呢。”

然后，他注意到他的兄弟和莫辛德交换的眼色，分享着只属于他们的秘密，更有些按捺不住的火气。“苏莱士博士，午饭时间短促，我们边走边谈吧。今天我们还在讨论增加研究经费的事情呢。小彼，你来吗？”虽是这么一问，实际他并不希望彼得应承。午饭他更愿意和苏莱士博士共进，仿佛是本能的选择。

接收到莫辛德恳求的目光，彼得暗叹一声，答道：“好啊，一起去。”走过莫辛德身边，他轻声道：“内森会为这事整死我的。”

这烦人的家伙，内森想着，暗暗翻个白眼，看到两人亲密的动作，他又皱起了眉头，莫名的火气加速升温。

饭间，彼得问起莫辛德圣诞的打算，后者说他打算回印度，并顺便休年假，接着迅速看了一眼内森。他立即明白这是他们二人商量好的，心中登时升起一阵不快。

他淡淡道：“我与其他人谈了这件事，他们的意见是，由于莫辛德的研究内容涉及国家高度机密，为保障他的人身和信息的安全，在研究期间，不得离开美国。”

莫辛德双目圆睁，隐隐透出怒火。

“这太荒谬了，内森——”彼得试着缓和气氛，但立刻被内森冷冷扫过的目光噎了回去。

“我早前也说过，你总是可以选择让她们过来探望你的。只要你不离开美——”

“然后你就可以拿她们来威胁我了，是这样吗？！”莫辛德唰的站了起来，差点将椅子撞翻，怒气腾腾的瞪着内森，等待他的回答。

“大家都在盯着你看呢。”内森淡淡道。

“看吧，让他们看看美国政府怎样违背人权，非法拘禁无辜人士。”

“哦，莫辛德，可别和我说这个，你可远非‘无辜’。”话音未落，连他自己都震惊于语气的陌生——他不会这样说话的，从来不会，这不是他的说话方式。

莫辛德拳头攥紧，脸上闪过复杂的神色，目中竟似有泪光，“你怎么敢，内森 佩特里！我……我反正回去定了！”他将餐巾往桌上一甩，冲了出去。

彼得盯着一脸茫然的内森，摇摇头，追莫辛德而去。

*

至今彼得仍没明白兄长哪来的好本事，不但说服了莫辛德在美国过圣诞，而且是和佩特里一家。这其中一定有什么故事。他偷偷问过莫辛德，但后者总是避而不谈，扯开话题。他也问过内森，他的兄长笑着回了句“得明白什么是他们真正想要的，小彼”。这话令他愈发困惑。

但无论如何，他觉得莫辛德和他们在一起的时候并不见得快乐，他总是神情恍惚的想着什么，目光悠远的发呆很久。

圣诞节是属于快乐幸福的啊！

平安夜的晚饭后，其他人都在乡间别墅的起居室里安坐着聊天，他瞧见莫辛德起了身，随后内森跟了出去，良久不见二人回来。彼得暗暗担心，便也借帮克莱尔倒茶的机会溜了出来。

在别墅的前前后后找了一遍却都不见那二人，他更添紧张，莫非两人结伴出去了？那实在是不可能的事情。然而，仿佛是要证明他的论点错误，夜色中，远远见到车灯缓缓靠近，过一会儿，一辆SUV驶入别墅的私家路，车上隐约看到二人的身影。

车停稳，车内下来二人，彼得走上前去，招呼着：“嘿，你们俩怎么溜出去了？”他注意到莫辛德的神色倦怠，整个人看上去无精打采的。反观内森倒是红光满面，兴致高昂。

“妈说要吃布丁，我怎敢不从，反正莫辛德没事，就拉他一起去咯。”说着扬了扬手中拎的袋子，继而夸张的搓着手道：“进去吧，这里冷死了！”

彼得细细观察二人，内森不见异常，只是莫辛德的目光散乱，眉间紧锁，好似受了什么重大刺激。“呃，我想找莫辛德散步。”

“哦，是么？”内森像台精密仪器一般将彼得上下扫视一番，“那我先进去了，妈可是最没耐心的。”

待内森带上门，彼得说：“我们走走吧？”莫辛德不置可否。

“发生什么事了？莫辛德。”他已经不是单纯的好奇内森为什么把莫辛德留在这里过圣诞，他更关心内森是用了什么手段让莫辛德留下的。

二人沉默中走了百余步，莫辛德说道：“他把莫莉和我母亲接过来了。”

彼得刚想说“这也很好”，想起那天在午餐时的情景，赶紧咬住舌头。“她们在哪儿？还好吗？”

“总该是温饱无忧吧，我猜。” 莫辛德重重的叹口气，仿佛要把心中的抑郁一并呼出，“这是我最不希望发生的，我……我真的不愿意她们……”

“嘿……莫辛德，也许她们也想过来看你呢。”看到莫辛德似完全未听见他的话语，心中暗叹，岔开话题：“那么刚才你和内森是去见她们？”他们所在的佩特里家乡间别墅离城市并不太远。

“不是，”他摇头，“在超市的时候他递给我电话，说是给我的圣诞礼物……天呐，彼得，我现在真的不想谈这个。”顿了顿，“回去吧。冷起来了。”

回去的路上，彼得没有逼问下去，他心里不断的回想着近来内森的许多异常行为。比如莫辛德这件事，以一个成熟的政治家来说，他所作的一切可远远称不上是政治艺术。即便是彼得也知道莫辛德“真正想要的”仅仅是和家人一起在印度过个平凡快乐的圣诞节。而非在这美国的城郊地带，和半生不熟，关系微妙的佩特里一家子渡过乏味沉闷的假期。

说真的，即使从内森的角度来看，他没发现这样做会对今后与莫辛德的同事友谊关系发展有什么好处。

内森到底怎么了？


	3. Chapter 3

3  
圣诞第二日，莫辛德离开了佩特里家的乡村别墅，据内森说是去“接收圣诞礼物”，彼得当然明白是去和他母亲、莫莉团聚。令他惊奇的不是内森突然的大发善心，而是他日渐增多的冷幽默。

节后彼得的工作格外的忙，大约这就是所谓的“后圣诞节综合症”。有些人会在华丽的节日后感到格外的空虚失落苦闷抑郁，继而直接导致急救业务量的升高。

一天他接到莫辛德的短信邀他一起吃午饭，刚好他那天没什么事，便欣然而往。事实是，能接到莫辛德的用餐邀请是一件稀罕而惊喜的事情——那位工作狂自己都时常不记得吃饭何况邀请别人共进餐点。

“嗨，真高兴见到你，兄弟。”他和莫辛德相拥后坐下，互相打量着继而都笑了。

“我知道我该去剪头发了，莫莉天天念叨着我。”莫辛德摸着他那头不驯服的卷发羞赧的笑道。

“我没在笑你的头发，莫辛德。不过看到你开心，我很高兴！”他真心的希望多看到这样快乐的莫辛德。

“大概吧，”莫辛德的神色稍敛，眉心微微蹙起，“我不知道，我一方面希望她们能陪伴在我身边，但同时我也知道她们不应该在这里耗着。”恰好服务员端上饮料，两人谈话随即打住，各自喝着饮料，沉默了一会，莫辛德忽然道：“我准备向内森请辞。”

什么？！彼得惊讶的瞪着他，一时不知如何作答。“可……内森需要你，你的研究对他来说很重要。”

莫辛德的目光看入他的心底，“说真的，彼得，你觉得我在这里有过作为吗？”在美国的两年多，他的人生观、价值观天翻地覆，一向黑白分明的他开始对自己存疑。“如果内森没有把莫莉和我母亲牵扯进来，本来也无所谓，但是一旦她们被迫介入，我实在无法接受。我得让她们远离这一切。”

彼得能够理解莫辛德想要保护家人的愿望，他也尊重莫辛德的选择，但是他心底隐隐觉得这事儿没有那么简单，于是岔开话题问道：“然后你打算去哪儿？”

“应该还是会在纽约，莫莉很想念以前的学校和同学，我母亲也不介意在这儿常住，所以大概会先试着住一阵子再说。”

既然莫辛德都想得那么远了，他还能说什么呢。“听起来不错，只要你开心就好。祝你好运，兄弟。”他拥着莫辛德捏了捏他的肩头，心中却莫名的忐忑。

*

接到内森电话的瞬间，他便感觉到不对劲。话筒里内森的声音极为不安，也不告诉他发生什么事，只是一个劲的叫他快来。当此时他也顾不上形象了，见到四下无人，奋力往内森的办公室奔去。

冲进办公室，首先发现里面凌乱无比，像遭到了恐怖袭击，又像是刚被飓风扫荡过一般，所有物品都被连根拔起，倒向一边。然后他看到躺在沙发上的莫辛德，他急奔上前查看，抬眼看到靠在办公桌前揉着额头的内森，问了句“发生什么事了？”不等他回答，继续查看莫辛德的状况。

经过一系列简单的察看，他确认莫辛德只是暂时的昏迷，可能伴有轻微脑震荡，具体情况有待去医院诊察后才能下结论。

“发生什么事？”他又问道。

内森沉沉长吐一气，摇着头苦笑道：“我也不知道。我真的不知道发生什么事。”顿了顿，“他跑来跟我说要辞职，我们就吵了起来，他不听我劝告就要走，我……我好像是要拉住他……但后来……怎么会成这样……我真的不明白……”

彼得仔细听他回忆着当时的情景，但显然内森说不清楚事情原委，而另一位当事人仍在昏迷之中。

“我送他去医院，你得找人把这里好好清理一下。嘿，内森，内森，你听见我说的吗？”见内森抬起头来，看向他并点了点头，便揽起莫辛德往外走，他再往后看了眼办公室七零八落的状况，忽然觉得此情此景颇为熟悉。

*

莫辛德咕哝着沉闷的头疼醒了过来。“嘿，别动，虽然是轻微脑震荡，还是得小心点。”他听出是彼得的声音也就懒得睁眼。“发生什么事？”

“内森给我电话，我赶过去发现你和他大战一场，把他的办公室毁得彻底。我一向觉得他的办公室装修很难看，你倒知道我的心思。”

莫辛德干笑两声，不顾彼得阻止撑坐起来，“我没事，我……只是不明白发生什么事。我去递辞呈，然后就和他吵了起来，接着他……他好像朝我吼了句什么……后来……就……”他恼火的抓了抓卷发，继而道：“内森他怎么说的？”

“他基本和你一样糊涂。”彼得摊手说道。

莫辛德微一沉吟，说道：“我得和我母亲打个电话。我昏了多久？现在几点了？”

彼得看看表，“4点40分。”

莫辛德懊恼的叹气，翻出手机，屏幕上显示有2条新短信，2个未接电话。他估计那2个未接电话是莫莉老师的，而那2条新短信，至少有1条是母亲或莫莉的。

彼得看着他打电话，细细咀嚼他刚才说的话，又联想起内森办公室的凌乱场景，忽然心中一动，问道：“内森他在吼你的时候，会不会有种……被飓风刮倒的感觉？”

莫辛德失笑道：“飓风？你在说什么呢？”然而他注意到彼得的表情全然不似在说笑，沉吟道：“似乎……似乎是的，我好像站不稳身体，往后就倒，之后……我真的记不清楚了，当时我们吵的很凶，我不想和他多说，准备离开，他应该是要阻止我……”

见到彼得霎时间神色大变，莫辛德不明所以关问。彼得恍若未闻道：“我……我得去找我母亲，我很快就回。”

他也不等莫辛德答应，披上大衣便要出门。手指触到门把，忽而转头向莫辛德道：“如果……我是说如果，内森来了，你要小心。”

莫辛德索然未明他话中所指，不及再问，彼得已带门而出。莫辛德揉着隐隐作痛的后脑勺无奈叹气，佩特里家的兄弟一个比一个难懂。

彼得的公寓比他的那间大了许多，他以前来过，但从来没仔细参观过，左右无事，便在屋中随便看看。彼得爱看书，从那巨大的书橱便可窥知；彼得喜欢摄影，到处挂着不同时期、不同作者（包括他自己）的摄影作品；彼得爱着家人，尤其是兄长，这个……不必任何证据大家都非常明暸。

莫辛德联想起在印度自己从小长到大的房间，倒也宽敞明亮，却除了与生物学有关的东西再无他物，到处堆满了书和图形；除了墙壁上多了一只网球拍，其他与他父亲的卧室并无二致。大约是想起少年时期，想起父亲，想起了……莫辛德无来由有些伤怀。

手机响起，莫辛德估摸是母亲，他刚才拜托母亲去学校接莫莉，这会应该接到人了。拿起手机一看，却显示“N. 佩特里 来电”，他不禁皱眉；他着实没心情去和内森纠缠辞职的事情。铃声嘎然而止，大约是超过限制次数了。莫辛德刚要庆幸，铃声紧接着再度响起。他深吸口气，按下接听键。

“喂？”  
“你在哪里，苏莱士博士？”  
“……”，稍微的犹豫是因为彼得的警告。“彼得公寓。”  
“呆在那里，不要走开。我马上过来。”习惯性的命令语气，果然是公务员作风。

莫辛德对这类态度向来不以为然，他想了想，决定先回家，路上再给内森发条短信，告知情况。他快走几步到门边，背部忽来一阵抽疼，想是不久前在内森办公室里撞到哪里了。他扶着墙站了会缓过劲，刚打开门，身后突然响起声音：“我记得我说过要你呆在这里的。”

莫辛德吓了一跳，转身见是内森，哂道：“你们‘飞人’都是喜欢走窗户的吗？”

内森 佩特里显然没觉得这笑话好笑，轻轻哼了声，坐到沙发上，同时示意莫辛德也坐下。虽然莫辛德已下定决心请辞，但此时并没有得罪佩特里大儿子的必要，便听从了。

“博士，我在想不久前我们的话题好像被打断了呢。”奇迹般的被不明事件打断。莫辛德想着，不接内森的话。“你还记得我们的话题吧，苏莱士博士？”


	4. Chapter 4

4  
三小时前，参议员佩特里办公室——

“你的研究非常重要，对于政府，对于美国，对于全世界。我想你是明白人。根据你实验室提供的最新简报，研究的进展很好，我不希望看到你半途而废——”

“假如你没有将我母亲和莫莉牵扯进来，事情也不至于落到这个田地。”莫辛德打断他。

“我以为我是做了件好事，苏莱士博士。如果因此引起你的某种误会，我表示歉意。”他的声音平淡如水，令人捉摸不透他的心思。

“你非常清楚知道莫莉和我母亲对我的意义，而且我也多次拒绝过你要接她们来美国的‘好意’。除非拿她们作为筹码，我看不出你还有别的意思。”沉沉吐气，“反正我意已定，这是我的辞呈。”

正当他要转身离开，内森冷笑起来，那笑声寒意逼人，骇人的熟悉感冷彻骨髓。莫辛德瞬时僵在原地，直感到脊椎上似有万千蚂蚁在啃咬，脑中一阵晕眩，眼前的内森 佩特里……不，不是他……竟好像……好像是……他猛眨几下眼，试图晃开眼前的混沌。

“哦，莫辛德，总是以为自己的选择是正确，事实却不断的证明你的目光之短浅。”  
“你在说什么？”莫辛德被他的话语激怒，一时忘却了那声可怕的冷笑。  
“记得吧，不久前，你为我的父亲，派赫斯特做的事，那可远称不上正义，然而你为了你的一己私欲……呵呵，不必我提醒你的所作所为了吧？”

派赫斯特的一切是莫辛德最最不愿回忆的，内森的话几乎让他恼羞成怒。他咬紧唇齿，隐忍着即将爆发的怒火。

“我要走了。”  
“说不过就要逃吗？”内森轻笑道，也许是错觉，但他笑声之间总是让人不由得想起一个早该投胎转世的人。  
莫辛德不去思考那股异感的来由，只想尽快离开这里，远离内森 佩特里。“不论你怎么说吧，我没有欠过你什么。”

“哦？真的吗？你想清楚了？”  
“你什么意思？”  
“你既然想到了莫莉和你母亲是我的筹码，为什么会天真的认为我不会采取行动？”  
莫辛德瞪大了双眼，难以置信的看着眼前既熟悉又陌生的佩特里。“我不敢相信你……你如此卑劣！”  
“呵呵，我早说了，我所做的和你做过的事情相比，也难分伯仲。”  
“离我家人远点！你这个混蛋！”他冲上前去拎起内森的衣领，就要将他摔翻在地，然而他想起母亲、莫莉、彼得、甚至特里希，还有许许多多的人，手上松了劲。

“我将回印度去，你……请你不要来骚扰我和我的家人。”他沉声说道，不等内森回应，径自走向门口。

“我奉劝你不要这么做——”  
“你没有任何权力对我颐指气使！”莫辛德喝断他。“你……你好自为之。”  
“苏莱士！莫辛德！”内森似乎是意识到任何东西也无法威胁到莫辛德，一时间有些着慌。“站住！莫辛德！苏莱士——”

然后，一切被气流掀翻搅乱……

现时，彼得的公寓——  
“啊，看来你也想起来了。”内森笑着说道，“怎么样？头疼好些吗？”  
莫辛德神情充满迷惑，“怎么？你……怎么？那是什么……”

“哦，莫辛德，真令我失望，我以为你会比较聪明呢。”内森轻笑着站起来，挂在墙上的一口钟诡异的飞到他的手中，“彼得说不定都察觉了，”他调校着钟表，随后放在耳边聆听一会，笑道：“好了！”

莫辛德屏息看着他的一系列动作，身体的所有机能都停止了运作。仿佛过了一万年，他的脑筋才转动起来——他的第一个反应是夺门而出。

然而，有人比他更快；那人永远比他强大。他被一股无形的巨力牵扯着往墙壁上甩去，左肩狠狠撞入墙中，将几个相框撞落在地。等他挣扎着爬起来，黑影已将他笼罩，抬起眼望入那深不见底的眸中。这场景是多么的熟悉！

“真令人怀念，莫辛德。好久不见了！”在狞笑之中，他今生的宿敌再现眼前。不及叫出他的名字，莫辛德再次被甩向空中，这次的着陆点是大门。

重重跌落在地上，莫辛德的喉间涌上丝丝铁锈味，他感到背脊阵阵凉意，也不知是心理作用还是别的；好在四肢似乎还没有受到致命伤害。余光中他瞥到黑影在靠近，他知道机会一瞬即逝，必须好好把握。

“怎么也不打个招呼？”那声音一如既往的令他心惊胆颤，“你想干什么？偷袭我吗？呵呵，你知道我死不了的。对了，你也别打算瞄准我后脑，那个死穴被我挪走了。‘他们’没告诉你吗？”塞拉微笑着走近。

莫辛德扶着门框站起，目不转睛的盯着眼前那只脱逃的困兽。他咬紧牙关，等待着塞拉最松懈的一刻——一、二、三！猛地发力将他一推而出，中招的塞拉撞开诸多家具、墙壁，险险的挂在被撞开的窗台边沿上，似乎晕了过去。

借此机会，莫辛德立即夺路而逃。他当然知道塞拉有自愈能力，他本来也不指望以一己之力将塞拉致死，只要给他一点点时间逃离警告大家就可以了。

等不及电梯，他冲向楼梯，慌乱之中摸到手机，想要翻查彼得的号码，可手指抖的太厉害，根本无法按键。正在此时，手机响了。屏幕显示“彼得来电”，他赞美着压根儿不崇信的耶稣上帝，接通了电话。

“彼得，塞拉还活着，内——”无形的力量将手机从他掌中夺走，摔碎在地。  
“你本有机会逃脱的，莫辛德，不应该浪费时间通知他们啊，一如从前的天真。”喉咙被卡住，他几乎无法呼吸，他不明白塞拉何来巨力令身具异能巨力的他也无法抵抗。首次，他看清了“好久不见”的塞拉。

应该说他与当日被焚烧成灰烬的样子并无不同，莫辛德想问为什么会这样，但他既无法说话，也无法呼吸。

胸口因为缺氧而灼烧起来，他的视线渐渐模糊。“听话，乖乖的睡，待会我会叫醒你的。” 塞拉咬着他的耳朵轻轻说道。

不，不要——！

接着，是黑暗。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
莫辛德压根儿没想过还能醒过来，落在塞拉的手上的异能人，唯一的结局只有死，他绝不敢以为自己会有什么特别待遇。也许除了克莱尔 本奈特。

“醒来吧，亲爱的。”塞拉的声音！“看看我为你准备的礼物。”

莫辛德强压下惧意，环视身周，这里是佩特里大宅的二楼会客厅！彼得！他是不是已经……

莫辛德的目光落在房间里另一人身上。塞拉，一如既往的黑衣黑裤，容光焕发，精神奕奕，喜色浮现在面上。但莫辛德知道，那喜色的缘由必定不是他所乐见的。

“彼得呢？”莫辛德的声音仍旧沙哑，大概是被塞拉勒伤了咽喉。莫辛德虽然没有被束缚，但他知道，一旦他有所动作，塞拉可以很轻易的制止他，并给予惩罚。所以在看清形势前，他没有必要行无意义之举。

塞拉走到他面前蹲下，手背轻抚他的面颊，浮夸的叹道：“哦，莫辛德，你这样为别人分心会令我伤心的。何不先看看我为你准备的礼物？”

莫辛德恨恨的瞪着他，塞拉毫不介怀，走出房间，不一会，推着一个小女孩进来。“莫莉！”莫辛德大喊。“莫莉，别怕！”他看着塞拉，哀求道：“放过她，塞拉，求你了，她还是个孩子，你不能这样……” 莫莉一身狼狈，面上泪痕斑斑，嘴上被粘了张胶纸，但身体似乎没有受到伤害。

“嘘嘘嘘，”塞拉安抚着莫莉，手指在她的头发里轻轻捋动。莫辛德生恐他会在下一秒掐住莫莉的脖子，怎敢激怒于他。

塞拉推着莫莉在莫辛德的对面远远坐下，徐徐道：“小时候，有个老师告诉我们，人与人之间存在着磁场，因为磁场相吸，他们便会走近，磁场相斥，他们便会走远。当时，我觉得，这简直是瞎扯淡！但不久前，我才知道，原来真的就是这么回事。莫辛德，别走神，看着我。”他打了个响指，使莫辛德思考如何逃脱的心思回到眼前。

只见塞拉的手掌悬在莫莉头顶五厘米左右的上方，目光微敛，神色凝重，莫辛德不明其意，但想来没好事，他求恳着：“请你不要伤害她！塞拉，有什么事情你冲我来——”

塞拉笑道：“哦，不，我不是在伤害她，至少暂时不会。”然后，似乎并无任何变化，他的手就从莫莉头顶撤了下来。不但莫辛德吃惊，连莫莉都不敢相信自己这么好运，竟能逃过一死。

塞拉见状叹道：“莫辛德你对我太没有信心了，这个以后要好好改，我会帮你。那么接下来……”他走向莫辛德如法炮制。过程中，莫辛德没感到痛或痒，不一会，听到塞拉说道：“好了，应该是可以了。来，我们试试看。”

说着，塞拉以心灵遥感将莫莉连人带椅向莫辛德的方向缓缓推去。两人不明其意，眼睁睁的看着二人越靠越近。相距十米、五米，渐渐地，莫辛德感到身体的深处有一股莫名的力量往外激突，像是要撕裂肌肤般的灼痛感从骨骼一直蔓延到毛孔乃至发肤。 

他几乎已将身体嵌入到沙发里，试图逃避这股扑面而来的痛楚。待他与莫莉相距三米左右时，那股痛感已经令他视线中泛起了血色。而与此同时，他听到了莫莉的惨叫声。莫辛德想从沙发里站起来，但他感觉到四肢上加诸的禁锢，显而易见，那是塞拉的心灵遥感能力。

“看来很有效啊。”塞拉笑道。他将二人的椅子愈发拉近，在两人相距二米时，莫辛德也忍不住痛呼出声，“不，不，放开，放开我。不要。天啊！痛——”

莫辛德听到莫莉痛楚的哭声，却无能为力，他不明所以然，但显然这一切都与塞拉刚才的作为脱不了干系。

而后，压力稍缓，莫辛德吐出一口血，浑身大汗脱力，瘫在沙发里无力动弹，他勉力看到莫莉在沙发里闭目不醒，不知生死。他想上前查看，想起刚才那撕心裂肺的痛楚，却无论如何不敢提步。

“怎会……”他愤怒的抬眼看向正向他笑的得意的塞拉。

塞拉好整以暇的坐到他沙发的把手上，一面为他拭去额上的汗水，一面温柔的说道：“我能够重新以本身和你相见，有多么不容易，你知道吗？佩特里那老女人和帕克曼，还有本奈特，合谋让内森 佩特里取代我的躯体，简直无耻至极！我被他们活生生的戏耍了几个月。现在，老女人已经被我干掉了。彼得逃了，不过迟早我是要取他性命的。帕克曼和本奈特也逃不出我的手掌心。可是啊，我想了想，该拿你怎么办呢？”说到此，他露出一脸的怜爱，直叫莫辛德作呕。

“但我很快就想明白了。你和我，是不能分开的。就像我刚才说的，我们是磁铁的北极和南极。我追杀彼得的路上遇到一个很有趣的人，他的能力叫人赞叹！你猜猜是什么？”

即使莫辛德已经猜出那可怕的能力，却也无力与他相和。塞拉笑道：“他竟然能使生物体具有单一磁极的磁场，这简直是——天赐！所以刚才你体验到的，是我的杰作之一。从今往后，你和莫莉一旦靠近，便是爆体而亡的后果。我会告诉你我已经在小猫小狗身上试验过了吗？从今往后，但凡是敢与你勾搭的人，我都会让他们成为与你相同的磁极。莫辛德，你听着，你只可以与我亲近。其他人，不论是谁，如果我侥幸没有取他们性命，就会叫他们永远不能与你接近，你听明白了吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

6  
莫辛德深刻的了解塞拉，他的狠戾决绝容不得自己拿亲友们的性命去赌，他只得低头。至少是暂时。塞拉满意的看到莫辛德乖巧安静的模样，顺手摸了摸他的头，就像奖赏听话的宠物一般。

“哦，对了。虽然你暂时还没起轻生的傻念头，但我还是提前警告你一句，我有克莱尔的再生能力。我的血的作用，你懂的。你如果敢自杀，我必定能将你复活，然后，你就要承担我的怒气。听懂了吗？”

莫辛德惨笑一声，点点头。他知道，即便现在不点头，塞拉也有的是办法叫他点头。眼下，他要先保全住家人。

“请你放过我的母亲和莫莉，她们是无辜的。”莫辛德尽可能使自己的语气不那么卑屈，可是对着塞拉，这样求恳的话，他几乎是咬碎了牙齿才能出口。

“哦～ 我不是杀人狂，莫辛德，我和她们没有仇恨。别把我想得那么坏。”他俯身上前吻了吻莫辛德的额头，道：“乖乖的在这里呆着，不许乱跑。我把小姑娘带给你母亲，我会让她们平安离开的，只要她们不给我惹事。”

莫辛德看着仍旧昏迷的莫莉被塞拉抱走，心中大痛，唤道：“不……让我再看看她，求你——”也许这是他最后一次见到莫莉。

塞拉叹口气：“早晚都要告别的，就不要多此一举了。听话，在这里等我。嗯，如果我回来看不到你，可不保证我会做出什么事哦！”莫辛德怎能听不出那话语里的威胁，再度点头。塞拉满意的抱着莫莉离开，留下莫辛德独自面对空荡荡的佩特里大宅。内森死了，安吉拉死了，彼得逃了。佩特里家是完了。

如今，只剩下他了，该怎么办？难道当真要乖乖的跟在塞拉身边，像条宠物狗一般言听计从。塞拉高兴时打赏他一根骨头，不高兴就任意侮辱欺凌他？他该何去何从？

莫辛德的心中不是没有闪过轻生的念头，但他也清楚知道，塞拉的警告绝非虚言。如果他敢自杀，塞拉必定会报复在他的家人身上。他还有母亲、还有莫莉要保护，即使这保护的方法太过屈辱，即便要对塞拉卑躬屈膝，若能保家人一时平安，他也必须这样做。

不一时，楼下的门响。莫辛德整理心绪，尽可能使自己以平静的外表来面对塞拉。

“哟，真是很乖。竟然在这里一动不动啊！”莫辛德并非畏惧到不敢动弹分毫，他只是想的出神罢了，然而他却答道：“因为你让我在这里等你的。”

塞拉走到他身前，揪住他的头发，使他昂起头来，一脸嘲讽的道：“你这么听话，我倒有些意外了。该不会是在打什么鬼主意吧？”

莫辛德咬咬唇，忿然说道：“我不敢。你拿捏着我母亲和莫莉的性命，我怎么敢？”

塞拉面色稍霁，放开他的头发，哼道：“倒是一句真话。”

莫辛德觉得他似乎颇为肯定自己说的是真话，未及问出口，塞拉笑道：“观察力不错，这是我之前得到的能力——测谎。所以，你别妄想着对我说那些无谓的谎言，这测谎能力让我心烦得很，别测试我的耐心。”

莫辛德突然感到一种没顶的绝望，塞拉如此强大，这世界上还有谁能阻止他？

塞拉一直在看他，莫辛德这个人，即使没有读心术，也能看出他的心思。于是，他以尽可能平和的语气说道：“莫辛德，你还不知道吧？我现在不必开脑也可以获得能力了。所以，一旦除掉帕克曼和本奈特那两个混蛋，即便是彼得，我也可以放他一马，只要他不再来找我麻烦。我们俩……我以前就说过，我们俩是因为命运走到一起的。我现在仍旧这样相信着。莫辛德，看着我，有些事情我不得不去做，那是自然选择，我只是跟随——”

“那是谋杀！”莫辛德冷冷的打断。“你是个杀人犯、骗子、恶——”

未等莫辛德那句“恶魔”说出口，塞拉怒吼着朝他冲过来，莫辛德看准他胸腹间的空门，一把剔骨刀出现在他手中——是的，莫辛德没有懦弱到不做抵抗的开城迎接敌人，何况这是他的杀父仇人。

佩特里家的东西质量不错，那刀又硬又利，似乎是德国什么牌子的当家产品。刀刃直插入塞拉的脖子，大动脉的鲜血向外喷射而出。莫辛德知道塞拉具有自愈能力，当下更不犹豫，接连再补几刀，以他现在的巨力，轻易的在塞拉的脖子上扎出几个对穿的大洞，血液四处喷射，很快将佩特里家的墙壁、地毯染成暗红色。

塞拉的自愈能力毕竟有愈合速度的限制，莫辛德就要赌这一把，如果血都流光了，还能自愈吗？莫辛德灵光一闪，如果将头砍下呢？ 不论什么方法，他必须一试，这也许是唯一的机会，以后……不，他不会有以后了。塞拉如果死了，那自然不必多说。如果塞拉能逃过这一劫，又怎会轻易放过他和他的家人？

塞拉半跪在地上，喉中发出可怕的声音，房间里的家具灵异的抖动着，莫辛德知道那是塞拉的垂死挣扎。他迅速闪到塞拉身后，剔骨刀稳稳当当的砍落在塞拉的后颈。以刀的锋利和他的力量，塞拉的钢筋铁骨也无法承受，只听到喀拉一声脆响，塞拉身体一软，沉重的倒落在地毯上，很快，血液也慢慢越流越少，直至干涸。

莫辛德几乎觉得自己都像死了一般瘫倒在地，右手仍旧紧握着剔骨尖刀。塞拉的身体一动不动，他的脸朝下窝着，莫辛德强忍着恶心，将塞拉翻过来，探查他的脉搏和呼吸。

没了。  
再次确认，真的没了。

莫辛德不敢相信自己的好运，多年的仇，终于报了！他感觉到心里有块石头被搬开，却又很快被另一块石头堵上了。

莫辛德已非当年初到纽约那个无知的大学助教，他的手上早沾上了鲜血。而眼下，他有意识的杀了一个人，一个曾经……曾经与他同枕共眠过的人，他知道，穷其一生，他不可能将塞拉带来的阴影扫去。这个人，这个死人，会比他活着的时候更叫莫辛德困扰。

大约过了很久，因为外面已经夜沉沉的。莫辛德在黑暗中站了起来，手脚仍有些发软。他蹒跚着走向不远处的电话，按下了3个数字。

黑夜的宁静被警笛划破……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是HE。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
今天是莫辛德 苏莱士服刑的第一天。他在三个月前，被控自卫过失杀人而被逮捕。检察官考虑到他有自首情节，认罪态度良好；而且塞拉（又名：盖布里尔•格雷）确实是记录在案，被通缉多年的重案犯。又根据当时的情况判断，莫辛德的确是处于危险之中的自卫，莫莉、彼得、麦特都肯为他出庭作证。因而最终，他被判入狱服刑3年。

上缴了个人物品，换上囚衣，他终于从大学教授变成了阶下囚。以他的巨力，他可以轻易的越狱，但这是他的赎罪。他伤害过很多人，玛雅，彼得，莫莉，内森，特里希……还有很多他叫不出名字的人。3年，相对于他的罪行来说，太轻了。

彼得第一次来探访他的时候急切的说，别担心，我一定会想办法让你早点出去。

莫辛德笑着说，不用，我在这里挺好的，不要担心。请转告我母亲和莫莉，不要……不要为我难过，这是我应该赎的罪。

事实上，他在这里真的还不错。因为他“看上去”没有侵略性，且他猜测彼得大约通过内森以前的关系跟典狱长打了招呼，所以狱警都没为难过他。其他狱友，除了个别渣渣，也还算平和。

免不了碰到一两个不识趣的，莫辛德随手轻易打发了，倒叫周围人侧目。他的室友戴夫，从他入狱来，总算跟他说了一句完整的话：“真没看出来你还有两下子。听着，我只想平安度过接下来的6年。我绝对不会惹你，请你也别来惹我。”

莫辛德哭笑不得，没想到打发了那几个娘娘腔竟有如此震慑的效果，不但让其他人对他刮目相看，还让他的室友敬畏的示弱——要知道在监狱里示弱简直是找死。

就这么过了半年，这半年也许是他近年来过的最安稳平和的，有时候，他甚至可以忘记塞拉，忘记母亲，忘记莫莉，还有其他的人。典狱长听说他曾经是生物学的教授，便建议他开一门生物课。“别太艰深的，就让这些个无所事事的找点事情做，学着养个花儿草儿什么的。”

莫辛德心领神会，开了门“生物学入门”，每周二、四各讲一个小时。他对自己的授课能力还挺有信心，当年在清奈大学好歹也是个颇受追捧的助教。因而，当他的学生从三个迅速增长到将近五十人时，他一点都不惊讶。

备课、授课、批改作业，这样的生活节奏让他熟悉又感慨。这种平静而略有些无聊的生活，是在他父亲死讯传来以前，他最习惯的。而今，他竟然在监狱中重温，这何尝不是一种讽刺。

彼得再次来访时，笑道：“你看起来精神多了。”

莫辛德瞬间明白开课的事情是彼得在背后推动的结果，心中感激。他问了问母亲和莫莉的情况。彼得一一回答了。莫辛德看他有些隐隐的焦躁，不禁询问。

彼得叹口气，说道：“这事情你迟早也会知道的。诺亚他……他两周前出了车祸，人倒是救回来了，可惜……脊背断了，这辈子是站不起来了。”

莫辛德奇道：“用克莱尔的血不就好了？”

彼得再度叹气，“问题就在这里，在医院检查的时候，查出诺亚得了脑癌。你知道的，自愈能力是靠细胞高速分解再生产生作用——”

“对癌症有反面效用。”莫辛德沉重的接口。

彼得沉默片刻，说道：“克莱尔很伤心。我之前获得的治愈能力已经无法找回了，一时之间又去哪里再找个治愈能力呢？”

莫辛德的情绪也低落下来。他和诺亚 本奈特的恩怨纠缠也不少，但归根到底，他们还算是朋友。听到他不久于人世，且又是如此境遇，他怎能不难过？

“可惜我以前的数据都毁了，塞拉也死了，现在再要建立模型恐怕是一时半会搞不成，否则还能……”

彼得打断他，“你别操心了，莫，你在这里服刑，要面对的事情很多。我的速跑能力还在，可以四处寻找。假如真的找不到治愈能力，那……那也是诺亚命中注定。”

这次的来访在沉重的气氛中结束了。莫辛德回到狱室里，戴夫看了他一眼，说：“坏消息？”

莫辛德躺到床上，回道：“是啊。一个朋友前不久车祸瘫痪了，又查出得了癌症。”

戴夫默然半晌，以他那奇怪的口音说道：“人生就是这样啊，兄弟。”

莫辛德情绪虽有些低落，但并未影响他第二天的授课质量。一个小时过去，大家还在津津乐道“怎样让你的植物更快乐”。莫辛德正收拾着教具材料，一个黑发的年轻白人走过来，问候着：“苏莱士先生，我有一些生物学上的问题，不知道可不可以向你请教？”

那小伙子二十出头的样子，是名黑发黑眸的白人，他腼腆的笑道：“我叫提姆，我刚到不久，以前就喜欢小动物、植物什么的。我的问题不多的，希望不会打扰到您……”说着，他垂下头，似乎有些害羞。

莫辛德瞬间觉得这孩子很可爱，便微笑着说道：“当然可以。不过今天时间不够了，要不明天午饭时间？”

提姆雀跃的答应了。莫辛德觉得他的神情有些熟悉感，又不知从何说起。

第二天中午，提姆果然依约而来。莫辛德看他一脸兴奋的样子，颇感到一丝自豪和欣慰。提姆和他聊了许多，莫辛德发觉这孩子对生物学了解的不只是皮毛，特别是在生物遗传方面，很有自己的独特看法。他不禁说道：“等你出去之后，真的可以考虑去正规学习这方面知识。”

提姆笑了笑，叹气道：“不能呢。5年后我都27岁了，家里还指着我挣钱糊口。”

闻言，莫辛德不再多言，但他暗下决定，在他服刑期间，只要提姆愿意，他必定知无不言，倾囊相授。

“哦，时间到，得回狱室了。期待你明天的课程，苏莱士博士。”自提姆得知他的博士头衔后，就不再称呼他苏莱士先生了。


	8. Chapter 8

8  
回到狱室，戴夫却还没回来，莫辛德略微感到奇怪，因为他这个室友几乎是个足不出户的宅男，即使给他放风的时间，他也就顶多出去遛半圈就回来了。今天怎么……

正想着，戴夫进来了，满身大汗，目光呆滞。牢门到点自动关闭。莫辛德并没注意到戴夫的形态异常，他躺在自己的床上看书，直到戴夫叫他：“苏莱士……莫辛德……莫……”

莫辛德未及反应就感到戴夫的身影朝他扑过来。“搞什——”他的抱怨声被戴夫的唇堵了回去，同时，戴夫的手在他身上急切的撕扯，还不停的磨蹭他的下/身。

莫辛德颇觉莫名。戴夫从来都是一副漠然自保的样子，平时很少跟他说上一句话，怎么会突然对他产生了“这种”兴趣？

莫辛德稍稍用力将戴夫推开，低喝道：“你搞什么鬼？！这可不是开玩笑的。”戴夫被他一推退开半米，继而竟然毫无停滞的再度扑过来。莫辛德总算看出他神色间的不正常的疯狂，赶忙高喊：“我的室友病了，快来人！”

这时候时间还早，所以牢中还有各种杂音，说话的，瞎吵闹的，将莫辛德的声音盖去不少。而不容他再次开口求救，戴夫已然将他压在身下。

莫辛德感觉到戴夫可能是精神上出了问题，他不愿意将人打伤，一是事情有异，二是没有必要引起狱警的警惕。他用巨力将人控制住，然后高声呼救。漫长的几分钟过后，他的呼救终于得到回应，未免狱警起疑，在他们快到的时候，他松开了对戴夫的挟制，一旦脱离控制，戴夫又如着魔般粘了过来。

狱警本还以为是犯人们之间的寻欢作乐懒于理会，待看到莫辛德奋力挣扎并呼救时才打开牢门，将疯狂的戴夫拖开。这时，莫辛德的衣裤已经被戴夫扯得稀烂。

就算是被倒拖着出去，戴夫的目光仍痴痴的粘着他，嘴里不停的喃喃：“莫辛德，莫辛德，不要离开我……”其狂态令人不寒而栗。

狱警见莫辛德完全是受害人的状态，便随口安慰了几句，准备关上牢门出去。莫辛德惊魂稍定，问道：“戴夫会怎么样？”

那狱警随口答道：“那就看他是怎么个情况了。如果是疯了，就按疯了的办法处理；如果是故意闹事，那就是他不知好歹了。”

莫辛德默默缩回凌乱的床铺上。怎么会发生这样的事情呢？戴夫为何会突然发狂？以他从前的表现，不可能做出如此不可理喻的事情啊！莫辛德越想越头疼，他忽然想起明天还要上课，可发生了这种事，恐怕是上不了课了。他嘴唇被咬伤，额头上还有撞青的青紫，身上也多处擦伤，唉，这应该是无妄之灾吧？

第二天莫辛德通知了停课后便准备回牢室，毕竟他是昨天事件的当事人，总得表现得老实点，免得狱警起疑。

穿过操场时，他听到运动器械室里传来哀求和呼喝声，他本也不想理会，但细听之下，那哀求声似乎是提姆？！

莫辛德撞开反锁的器械室，果然看到提姆被几个彪形大汉围着，瑟缩在角落里。那几个人回头看他，莫辛德上前道：“发生什么事？”他觉得奇怪的是，这几个狱友虽然看着彪悍，事实上只有一个是性情暴躁的，另外三个大多数时候都是“人不犯我，我不犯人”的状态。怎么今天会来找提姆这个新丁的麻烦？

其中一人狞笑道：“哦，看看是谁？原来是‘苏莱士先生’。不去上课，怎么来找我们玩啊？是不是昨晚戴夫不给力啊？哈哈哈哈——”

莫辛德冷冷道：“请你们立即出去，否则我会去告诉狱警。”

另一人道：“哟，还挺凶。听说你刚来的时候教训了那几个娘娘腔的手段还挺厉害，让我们几个也见识见识。”

“我没有这个兴趣，请让开，我要带提姆走。”

他欲待上前，那四人将他团团围住，猛然间，脸上便着了一拳。莫辛德待要狠狠还手，忽然想起提姆正在看着他们，若是被他得知自己的能力……

这么一想，手脚便垂了下来。他虽然没有反抗，那些人却没有放过他，你一拳我一脚，将莫辛德打倒在地。

“我还以为多厉害。那几个娘娘腔是被他‘咬’了才会落荒而逃吧？哈哈哈。”几个人一齐大笑起来，外面响起狱警的哨声。莫辛德挣扎着想爬起来，腹部一阵抽痛，又倒了回去。

这个事件的结果是，在没有监控录像的情况下，那四人一口咬定是莫辛德先动手，他们只是正当防卫。唯一的目击者提姆却说他被打晕了没有看见，所以在这种情况下，典狱长只得认定是莫辛德挑事，罚了他关禁闭一周。

所谓关禁闭还不算太没人性，将人关在一个2平方米的黑屋子，配有一个简易厕所，三餐定时送到。莫辛德在禁闭中苦笑着想，自己这段时间是犯什么太岁？一件接一件的倒霉事，先是戴夫发狂，然后是被群殴，现在又被关禁闭。

那几个人算是平常人里的壮汉，他不做抵抗之下，真被打得够狠。腹部一片青紫，头上几个大肿包，背上层层叠叠的痛，什么姿势躺着都疼。

一周后，他被放出来，直接被请去了典狱长的办公室。

“苏莱士，即便没有佩特里那层的关系，我也一直对你另眼相看，你是知道的。别给我惹事好吗？这监狱里的不安分子太多了，不差你一个。”典狱长的表情很无奈。

莫辛德无法辩解，只得唯唯诺诺的答应着。“顺便告诉你，你的室友换人了，好好和他相处，那孩子很不错！”

莫辛德纳闷着新室友是谁，回到牢室一看，原来是提姆，小伙子看到他很兴奋，“你终于被放出来了！”

莫辛德想起自己被关禁闭就是因为提姆不肯出面为他作证，心中总有些不甘，神色便冷淡下来，说道：“既然已经是室友了，咱们以后就好好相处呗。”

提姆一脸委屈，“苏莱士博士，你是不是怪我没有为你作证？你不知道，那帮人威胁我，如果我说实话，就要打死我。我……我不敢啊！”

莫辛德看他泪水都在眼眶里打转，似乎说的是真话，想想确实也不完全是他的错，便也释然了，说道：“以后离那帮人远点就是了。”

提姆点头答应：“好的，我知道。以后我就跟着你混。”

莫辛德见他心思单纯，刚才的恶感已全然抛开，笑道：“跟我混好处可不多。”


	9. Chapter 9

9  
自此，提姆就跟他的小跟班一样，随时随地的出现在他左右。这孩子很不错，话有些多，但并不讨人厌，而且能和他在生物学、基因学方面说上许多话，这比起戴夫可就强多了。所以，没过多久，莫辛德就坏心眼的想，也许戴夫发狂也不是件坏事，至少提姆这个室友有趣多了。

不过，也不知怎么搞的，最近他总是睡不安稳，每每被噩梦惊醒，再也不敢睡去。梦中的情景他甚至不敢去回想：塞拉掌控着他的身，玩弄着他的心，他一味的沉沦着，即使明知是错。然后第二天清晨他就要烦恼和遮掩污浊的床单，几乎晚晚如此。即便是他变异过的身体也承受不了长期处于压力和欲念之下……

“莫辛德？”分明是提姆的声音，但这发音吐字与记忆中的某人几乎完全重合，莫辛德乍一听到，几乎吓出魂来，手边的餐盘因此翻落一地。“哦，天哪，你怎么了？”提姆弯下腰替他收拾，从莫辛德的角度，看到的是提姆的背面，黑发白肤和修长的身体，那身形与夜晚梦中的人再度重合在一起。

莫辛德惊呼出声，猛地起身一退，正好撞上端着餐盘路过的狱友，把那人一盘刚打的饭点掀翻在地。那人就是不久前找过提姆麻烦的人物之一，见状毫不客气，就是一拳朝莫辛德脸上招呼过来。

莫辛德心神恍惚之下，忘记收敛自己的能力，本能的躲避并反击，轻轻一推，那人就被他推出十几米远，后脑勺撞到墙上，瘫倒在地，不知是死是活。

其他狱友惊得目瞪口呆，一时没人敢上来拉扯。狱警闻讯赶来，自然认为莫辛德是闹事者，当即拿下。于是莫辛德又被关了禁闭，这次是两周。

上次关禁闭轻松如度假，这次却不然。

他每一次闭眼，就看到塞拉朝自己走来，不是索命就是索爱。禁闭室里只有微微的光，他已不知自己到底是在梦中还是现实。塞拉似乎无处不在，诱惑的话语，略带胁迫的动作，温暖如有实质的肢体……他根本无力反抗。

这情形大概持续了一周许，直至第九天，值班狱警发现禁闭室内的人已四顿饭原封不动时，才察觉不对劲。打开禁闭室，莫辛德神志昏昏的蜷缩在地上，嘴唇因为脱水变得干皱，整个人几乎瘦脱了形，目光离散，恍恍惚惚，不停的喃喃自语，浑身污浊不堪。

大家都不明白才9天的禁闭怎会令他变得如此。典狱长怕担责任，赶紧给他办理好了精神鉴定，保外就医。

彼得看到莫辛德时，他已经基本恢复了正常，除了消瘦不少以外，精神还算不错。

“我早知道那里不是你该去的地方！我就不应该让你去——”

“彼得，我没事了，真的。”莫辛德拍拍彼得的手安抚着。

“莫，天哪，你不知道，当我听说你出事时多么害怕，你是我身边最后几个‘理解’我的人，如果你再离开，我……我真的不知道该怎么办才好。”

莫辛德失笑道：“我真的没事了，而且现在是被关在家里，总比关在监狱里好。”他抬起腿看看腿上闪着绿灯的限制器。

彼得仍旧是一脸伤感，好半晌，说道：“你先好好休息，我待会来看你。”

莫辛德在纽约没有自己的房子，以前租住的那个公寓充满着负面的回忆，他实在不想再回去。而这次保外就医时，彼得主动邀请他住到自己的公寓里，并愿意做他的担保人，所以莫辛德犹豫了一下，便答应搬进来。事情进行的很顺利，想来彼得还在背后做了什么疏通。

他在这个公寓的回忆很少，而且经过上次他和塞拉在此的大战，彼得不得不进行重新装修，已全然不是以前的样子了，所以住得安心。噩梦似乎终于肯放过他，让莫辛德一个月以来，第一次睡了个充足的好觉。

然而，事情总不是那么如意，比如楼上的新租户——

“我去和他们说说，太吵了！”彼得愤然说道。

莫辛德苦笑道：“大白天就算是装修也是准许的，不能因为我就不让人家出声了。”

彼得犹豫道：“可是你才刚刚好起来，又只能在屋里呆着——”

“彼得，不要操心了，你去上班吧。”彼得还在急救中心上班，凭借他的速跑能力救死扶伤。

彼得被他劝走不久，一阵敲门声，莫辛德看了看猫眼，是个金发的男子。他打开门，那金发男子笑道：“你好，我是你楼上新搬来的邻居，我叫理查德，很高兴认识你。”莫辛德确信自己从未见过此人，但却莫名的觉得熟悉，不禁问道：“我们认得吗？”

理查德大笑道：“这个搭讪很蹩脚。”

莫辛德无语，尴尬的说道：“好吧，理查德你好，以后多联系。”别再把音乐开那么大声了，他腹诽着。正要关门，理查德手一伸，将门挡住，莫辛德警惕起来，理查德笑道：“你还没告诉我你的名字呢。”

“莫辛德 苏莱士。我也很高兴认识你。”莫辛德敷衍着。

理查德咧嘴笑道：“我本想说欢迎你到我家做客，不过看你这状况，”他瞟一眼莫辛德脚踝上的限制器，“恐怕是不可能了。那么，我可以来你家吗？”

莫辛德觉得这人很烦，但又不好意思赶人，只得回道：“多谢你的体谅，但我的室友喜欢安静。”他想着，若是理查德还要罗嗦下去，他宁可报警。

好在理查德终于松开了挡在门上的手，退回了走廊，说道：“那么，先这样，莫～辛德。”

这发音吐字那么的熟悉， 莫辛德一阵心惊，又暗笑自己疑神疑鬼，他告诉自己：塞拉已经死了，是他亲手杀的！

莫辛德倒在沙发里，深感自己因为缺少睡眠而精神恍惚，以至于总是产生一些不必要的幻觉。好吧，在这假释期间，一定能克服！

他在沙发上睡了不知多久，直至听到门响才醒过来。彼得一身疲惫的走进来，跌坐在莫辛德身边，莫辛德感觉有些不对劲，彼得将脸埋在手掌中，许久，他低声说道：“我明天去洛杉矶，麦特，他……去世了。”

莫辛德大惊失色，而后是痛彻心扉。麦特与他虽然有过意见不和，但他们依旧是挚友，是一起度过那段艰难岁月的战友，也是理解他和彼得的仅余的几个人。“……怎么回事？”

彼得摇头哀叹：“不知道，帕克曼太太几乎崩溃了，在电话里说不清楚，就是一个劲的哭，我估计其他人也应该得到消息了。哦，她让我通知莫莉，你看呢？”

莫辛德木然点点头，许久，颤声道：“莫莉……要让她知道。但是她……我担心她。让我来和她说吧。”

彼得与他互相安慰着，今夜又是一个难眠的夜……


	10. Chapter 10

10  
莫辛德焦急的在公寓里等待彼得的电话，后者终于在出发两天后给他第一通电话，告诉他麦特过身的详情。据说麦特在给一家大公司当保安主管，本来都好好的，正巧那天随同CEO去工厂车间巡视安保情况，脚下没站稳，正好掉落在钢水里，尸骨无存。那工厂的保护措施一向严密，可巧就是那天出了讹漏，现在工厂也被勒令停工整顿。

“我不相信！我不能相信！小彼，我不相信！”莫辛德着魔般念叨。

“我也不敢相信，但……这是事实。帕克曼太太已经哭晕好几次了。唉……”

“会不会是……异能人？”莫辛德说出了他们彼此心中最害怕的疑虑。

彼得在电话那头沉默了片刻，答道：“我不知道，莫。现在连为他入土为安都做不到，更别提其他的。我看了那天的监控，看上去……至少看上去确实是麦特脚下打滑——”

“他以前是做警察的啊！怎么可能会被——我的天啊！这不可能！”莫辛德失控的大喊。

彼得哀叹一声：“我明白的，莫辛德，你……不要太伤心了。等我帮忙把葬礼办了就回来。”

莫辛德瘫坐了很久，时间长得他自己也不清楚，反正等他反应过来时，彼得已经到了家。

彼得没有察觉莫辛德的异状，他太疲惫了，这几天帮着帕克曼夫人办葬礼，跑腿，忙得几乎没有休息的时间，他这会儿只想倒头睡个好觉。但在彼得洗澡出来时，莫辛德一脸惊惶的看着他，语速极快的说：“我知道了，我明白了，彼得。他没有死！他没有死！一定是他！只有他才能做到这一切！”

“停下来！莫辛德，你在说些什么呢？”彼得皱眉问。

莫辛德失控的叫道：“难道你没想明白吗？只有他……只有塞拉！只有他会跟我们有这么大的仇恨，只有他拥有杀死我们的能力——”

“他死了！莫辛德，你亲手杀的！”彼得坚决的打断莫辛德。

“不，彼得，我想明白了。他一定没有死，我真是笨，也许他……也许他拥有什么奇特的能力能骗过死神呢。我在监狱里遭遇的一切，一定都跟他有关系！对了！戴夫的反常，还有……还有提姆……”想到提姆也许也是塞拉化身，莫辛德顿时脸色煞白。

彼得耐着性子，和声说道：“莫辛德，听我说。别胡思乱想了。麦特的死只是个意外，监狱里的氛围不好，才会让你变得……神经质。现在你出来了，要放松心情。去洗个澡，好好睡一觉，我们明天再谈，好吗？”

莫辛德的神情从惊惶渐渐转为失望，而后是不甘，最后是认命，垂头低声道：“我知道你不相信我，但我的直觉告诉我——算了，再说吧。”说完，他快步冲回房间，反锁了房门。

彼得无力劝服他，拖着疲惫的身躯回房休息。

×

当晚，莫辛德意外的睡得非常好！一夜无梦，安安稳稳。也许是睡得太舒服，莫辛德的心情也大为改观，昨晚的负面情绪仿佛都是幻觉。莫辛德自己也觉得奇怪，昨天他打心底的深信塞拉还活着，并且阴谋策划了针对他们的一系列谋杀事件。但现下，他只觉得自己想象力太过丰富，简直是在杞人忧天。

“莫辛德！你醒了！想吃点什么？”显然，莫辛德不是唯一一个好眠的人。

莫辛德微笑的看着彼得，说道：“你心情挺不错！”瞌睡一过，他惊讶的发现不但是厨房，连客厅都非常干净。莫辛德惊讶的道：“女佣来的这么早吗？”

彼得的笑容似乎滞了一下，继而笑道：“我昨晚睡不着，就起来搞卫生咯。”

莫辛德有些疑惑，昨天彼得明明是很累的样子啊，怎么会睡不着？似乎是看出莫辛德的疑惑，彼得解释道：“昨天你说的话让我想起来了内森。”

莫辛德恍然，接着歉然道：“都是我胡思乱想让你困扰了。”

彼得宽容的笑道：“别放在心上。我现在心情很好。来，吃一个薄饼。”

“咦，你还会做饭呢？”莫辛德调侃着。

彼得失笑道：“别小看我，我很早就一个人住了。”

莫辛德一愣，彼得不是上班后才搬出来自己住的吗？他尝了一口薄饼，味道相当不错。“没想到你厨艺这么好，做你的室友真是幸运。”莫辛德真诚的赞道。

彼得深深看他，笑道：“我愿意为你做一辈子饭的，莫辛德。”

莫辛德知道彼得在开玩笑，但这个玩笑也让他心中暖暖的。彼得走到他身边，忽然握住他的手，轻轻的说道：“莫辛德，其实我一直以来都对你……情有独钟。你能感受到的，对吗？”

呃，没有。莫辛德惊讶不已，这个从何说起？他认得的彼得 佩特里也许喜欢照顾人，喜欢管闲事，但绝对不会对莫辛德 苏莱士有半分钱的“情有独钟”！可不知怎么的，莫辛德愣是不能推开彼得，仿佛身体的所有力气都随着彼得的一触消失了。

“我等了太久太久，真的等不及了。”彼得的声音又软又轻，几乎是在莫辛德耳边呢喃。他抬起手背轻抚着莫辛德的脸颊，“每次看到你，我都会忍不住，忍不住要靠近，我不想再玩游戏了。哦，我的莫辛德……”

被彼得碰触时，莫辛德浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，一股冷冽感从头顶贯入身体，分明应该是温馨的表白，为什么他感到一阵阵刺骨的寒意？“彼得，你说笑的吧？我们从来……你从来都没有……”

看到莫辛德的尴尬，彼得似乎很兴味，他将自己的身体与莫辛德越贴越紧，莫辛德被他压往吧台上，为了躲避，几乎要折过腰去。

“小彼……你今天是怎么了？”莫辛德确信，顶在自己大腿上的绝对不是火腿肠。彼得非常反常。

彼得一手撑在吧台上，一手扶住莫辛德的后脑勺，含笑凝视着他。“呵呵，可怜的莫辛德，明明离真相那么近了，又被表象欺骗，是自我催眠还是自我逃避？”

莫辛德莫名的起了一阵寒意，“小彼，你在说什……”话未说完，他的口已被彼得封住，彼得狂热的亲吻着他，像要掠夺生命般的汲取着他口腔中的温暖。“放……彼……放开……”莫辛德一开始是恳求，继而发现彼得根本不理会他，他不得不用上点劲想要推开彼得，然而……


	11. Chapter 11

11  
“不要反抗我，莫辛德。你一直知道的，你永远逃不过我。”熟悉乃至于可怖的声音在莫辛德的脑海中响起，彻骨的冰寒在身体里弥漫凝结。身边的人体诡异的、缓缓的变得高而结实，莫辛德不敢抬头看，但他知道，那个人一定在看着他，微笑的看着他。

莫辛德的力气使不上来，不论他如何费劲的想要推开身边人，反而令自己更加浑身发软。

“这是我新得的能力，你猜猜是什么？”彼得，不，塞拉，久违的塞拉，死而复生的塞拉，微笑的看着怀中徒劳挣扎的莫辛德。

莫辛德浑身不停的颤抖，他紧咬唇片，不让自己发出懦弱的声音。塞拉不责怪他的无礼，毕竟久别重逢心情激动也是人之常情，所以他自问自答道：“这是一种只针对异能人有效的能力：不论对方是什么异能，都能将之抵消并转化为自己的体力，而对方越是用异能就越快失去力气，最后脱力倒地。你说怎么样？简直太棒了，对吧！我一见到这个人就想，我一定要得到这个能力，用到我家莫辛德身上再合适不过了！”

莫辛德终于愤怒的低吼出声：“放开我，你这个恶心的恶魔！你令我作呕！”

塞拉面色一沉，用心灵遥感将莫辛德钉在吧台上，冷冷的道：“小心点，莫辛德，别以为你就可以对我妄言！”

莫辛德没有挣扎，因为他知道落在塞拉手里，他只有一条路可走。

“哦，莫辛德，我没打算杀了你。”莫辛德惊恐的看着塞拉，他……他是不是拥有了——“是的，帕克曼的独门绝技：读心术，已经落入我的袋中。”塞拉手指点了点脑门，笑得很得意。

莫辛德被绝望灭顶，浑身再无半点力气。得到读心术的塞拉已经不是强大可以形容，而是——无敌！现在不论他想做什么，不想做什么，塞拉都可以一应掌控，只要映射一句话，就能简单的将他控制。

“没那么夸张，我不会强迫你做你不想做的事情，前提是你乖乖的听话。”塞拉绕着吧台踱步，目光不离被他钉在吧台上，仿如献祭一般大字摊开的莫辛德。“时隔四个月，想不想我？”

莫辛德闭目不语，以塞拉的测谎能力和读心术可以轻易看出他的谎言，随意的侵入他的思想，那么说话又有什么意义呢？

“莫辛德，不要这么抵触。如果你肯听话，我不会在你身上使用读心术。请你相信我。”莫辛德惨笑一声，前提是他听话，那这个论点就不存在了。

“彼得呢？”他目前最关心的只有这个。

塞拉面上闪过一丝愠怒，但他很快平静，冷笑道：“你认为呢，如果他还活着，我怎么会站在这里？昨晚，就在这个屋子里，我将他……分子化了！”

莫辛德明知是这样的结果，仍旧心中剧痛，彼得，哦，彼得。佩特里家的最后一人终于还是绝于塞拉之手。还有其他人，麦特，诺亚，莫莉……还有父亲……

“你是恶魔……你是邪恶的……混球……”莫辛德愤怒到了极点，甚至无法组织出一句完整的诅咒，他努力让自己胸口的闷痛和怒火舒缓。许久，才勉强平静下来。“你怎么逃过一死的？”

塞拉笑道：“还以为你不会问呢！”莫辛德厌憎他语气中的欢快，忍不住怒目而视。

塞拉不以为忤，坐到吧台凳上，一手玩弄着莫辛德的额发，一手撑头，笑道：“多亏了我得到的另一个能力：分身术。”

莫辛德感到一阵寒栗，惊恐的看向塞拉。“别担心，莫，你现在面前的我就是完整的我。”

“那天我去找你的时候，分出一身去干掉本奈特，结果还没等找到那家伙，你就下手了。一个分身被杀，另一个的能力也会大受影响，我不得不躲起来疗伤恢复。足足五个多月啊，如果没有自愈能力，我可就栽在你手里了哦。”

莫辛德忿恨的咬牙：“可惜还是没能杀死你！”

塞拉也不生气，点头道：“现在你有一辈子时间来回报我。”

莫辛德想躲开塞拉在他头发里戏弄的手指，后者收紧手指，将他的头发紧紧攥住，待他不再挣扎，才又放开继续轻轻拨弄。

“那么……戴夫是你操控的。提姆是你。还有……还有谁？”

“我们能不说别人的事了吗？现在一切都过去了，我希望能和你……怎么说呢，从头开始。”塞拉的目光可谓深情，可是莫辛德感受到的都是冰寒。

其实他一直知道的，即使不停的在心底否认，他也知道，塞拉对他有种……执念，令人恐惧的执念。二人多年前的那段相遇似乎注定了他们今生的纠缠。彼得他们也许知道塞拉对他的莫名执着，却不知道莫辛德心底的黑暗——他曾经爱过一个名为赞•泰勒的羞涩青年。

虽然那份爱只持续了三天，就被真相淋个透湿；而那爱转化成恨，几乎毁灭了他。莫辛德用了多年时间，试图走出来，在杀死塞拉的一刻，他觉得自己做到了。但，塞拉，始终不肯放过他。

“为什么？为什么是我？你放过我……求你，请你放过我！”莫辛德几近哀求。如果说以前他还想着父亲之仇和欺骗之恨，而今，那仇恨自他数月前亲手“杀死”塞拉后，也已渐渐消散。那之后的莫辛德心中所想，仅仅是赎罪，然后平静度过余生。

“为什么要是我？我恨你……我恨死你……为什么不放过我！为什么！”莫辛德的情绪急剧波动。麦特和彼得的死，塞拉对他的心理折磨和戏弄，还有对母亲和莫莉的想念，种种负面情绪累加在一起，在这瞬间崩塌了。

他知道塞拉在亲吻他，他却没有勇气和力气推开。塞拉的吻那么令人怀念，一如当年在汽车旅馆里的温热，莫辛德几乎慨叹出声。塞拉轻柔的抚慰着他的每一寸肌肤，从额头到脖颈，从手臂到指尖。莫辛德想告诉自己，一定是塞拉用读心术控制着自己，所以他没有反抗。但他心底深知，塞拉并没有，沉沦的是自己。一如在梦中那般……

塞拉将他抱回房间，放倒在凌乱的床铺上，然后居高临下的凝视着他，轻而坚决的说道：“莫辛德，看着我，看着我，告诉我，你是愿意的。”莫辛德试图逃避塞拉的目光，但后者没有给他机会。“只要你说你是愿意的，我就继续。你有半句反对，我绝不勉强你。”

刹那间，莫辛德慌张起来。要他承认自愿与塞拉苟合，那是绝对不可能的，所有的脑细胞都在反对，但同时，身体却渴求的摩挲着……


	12. Chapter 12

12  
“不要这样对我……请……不要这样……”莫辛德不肯看塞拉，可是被挑起的欲念却不能简单平息。他知道，塞拉也知道。

“那么就说出来，你是愿意和我的。”塞拉冷酷的逼迫着。

莫辛德恼恨的闷叫：“我不能！我说不出来！我做不到！”继而，他的声音低了下去，“我真的不能……塞拉，请……不要逼我……”

这句哀求如同最后一根稻草，压倒了塞拉坚持的信念。他原想逼迫莫辛德承认对自己的感情，但理智终究没有战胜长久压抑的情感和欲/望。对莫辛德，他从来都很心软，即便那人总在挑战他的忍耐力，他却从没有对莫辛德下过狠手。说真的，他也不愿意让莫辛德看到他狠辣的一面。

莫辛德怕他，因为曾经在桑卓引导的梦中看到过他杀死钱德拉的情景，这是他得到读心术后才知道的。以前他只以为莫辛德恨自己，却不知道莫辛德怕他——哦，就为这个，他都该把那个该死的桑卓挖出来干掉！

塞拉使出浑身解数讨好莫辛德，看到思念良久的人在身下呻吟、渴求、呢喃，塞拉觉得让他再死一次也值得了。

在进入的一刻，莫辛德低声痛呼，塞拉却感到一种圆满，破镜重圆一般的圆满。塞拉原本一直克制着，此刻也终于忍不住，他放纵自己和莫辛德狂欢。

“和我一起，莫辛德……”塞拉掌控着他的身体，除了开始几下的痛楚，之后都是从未感受过的喜悦。

汽车旅馆那次是莫辛德主动，引导着青涩害羞的赞•泰勒，告诉他不要害怕，一切有他。那一次，莫辛德完整的给出了他的身心。

赞说：我害怕，我怕疼。莫辛德便毫不犹豫的交出了自己。  
赞说：我头疼，我想和你睡。莫辛德便一路无微不至的照顾他。

当莫辛德在公路服务区的便利店的收音机里听到那则新闻时，他竟然想：一定是假新闻！他身边的那个人才是真的赞•泰勒。

莫辛德攀上塞拉的肩背，随着塞拉一起律动。两人几乎是同时达到极限，莫辛德高/潮到甚至眩晕，许久过后呼吸才平静下来。塞拉还在不断的亲吻着他，直至察觉到莫辛德在走神。

“怎么了，宝贝？”回到现实的莫辛德好像被塞拉温柔的语气吓到，突然间蜷缩着抱头痛哭。

“我做不到，我不能这样……天哪！我做了什么！？”

“嘘嘘嘘，别担心，没有人会说三道四，可怜的莫辛德，总是背负着那么多。”塞拉抚摸着他的脊背，试图宽慰着。

莫辛德仿若不闻，仍旧在低声的不断念叨着：“我做不到，做不到，离我远点！天哪，为什么会这样？！”塞拉试着用读心术探测莫辛德的内心，那脑子里一会是钱德拉闪过，一会是彼得，一会成了印度老妇（大概是苏莱士夫人），一会又成了帕克曼和莫莉……如同播放幻灯片一样，莫辛德的脑子乱成了一团麻。

塞拉虽然猜到莫辛德是因为一时接受不了和自己做//爱而心理崩塌，但他心底终归不肯承认这个挫败的结论，于是他尝试用读心术来使莫辛德平静下来。谁知，他还没开始，莫辛德就大叫：“我知道你要做什么！我知道这个感觉，你要逼迫我了！你要逼迫我做什么？！”

莫辛德竭力反抗，看他神情疯狂，塞拉不敢轻易使出读心术，只得柔声劝慰。许久，莫辛德总算稍稍平静一些，塞拉强忍不耐，细细观察莫辛德的神色。他是不是在装疯作傻？

以莫辛德的智商，有极大可能！他曾骗倒过自己许多次，也许这次也是他的计谋之一。可是……

怀中的莫辛德仍在不停的发抖，面色惨淡，身上冷汗涔涔，这不像是装出来的……

“莫辛德，看着我，”塞拉捧着莫辛德的脸颊，“我接下来会用读心术，但是，听我说，莫辛德，我不是要伤害你。我是要帮助你，只是帮助你忘记痛楚。你……你这个样子，我很难过。”

“不，不要！绝对不要！”莫辛德失控的大喊，猛地推开塞拉，奔下床去。但因为使用了异能，他的力气瞬间被塞拉抽干，双腿一软，摔倒在床下。

塞拉扶起他，抚摸着他的额头，柔声劝说：“没关系的，完全不会有任何感觉就过去了。”莫辛德惊恐的看着他，塞拉又安慰了几句，便开始使用读心术迫使莫辛德安静。

莫辛德仍旧在低声喃喃着：“不要，我受不了了，放过我，疼……”之类的单词，塞拉没有理会他，大约1分钟后，莫辛德的呢喃停了，神情木然、目光呆滞的盯着一个角落。塞拉的手掌在他眼前晃了晃，莫辛德忽然醒了过来似的，眉眼都含着笑，愉快的说道：“好饿！我们吃点什么吧！”

塞拉暗笑，他刚才只是“告诉”莫辛德：他很高兴再次见到自己，很喜欢和他接触。但莫辛德比他想象的还要可爱——用“可爱”来形容男子实在有些奇怪，可塞拉就是这样认为的。

“来，我做吧。你想吃什么？”塞拉非常满意自己的成果，读心术这个异能太有用了！

*

塞拉和莫辛德美好的过家家生活没有持续太久，大约2周后，莫辛德突然崩溃了。

塞拉这些天都在拼命的积累财富（真是顾家的好男人，他自叹），他的异能采集之旅已可暂告一段落，该报的仇也都一一付诸实施。而他和莫辛德要生活，所以需要钱。读心术和触摸记忆这两种能力用在窃取商业机密上简直是神器。塞拉根本无需现身，只要在CBD的商人们忙碌的午餐时，去旁边坐一坐，喝个咖啡，看个报纸，就能得知时下最鲜辣的商业机密。

短短2周时间，他的财富已经翻了20倍。鉴于佩特里家的财富早已是他的囊中之物，这20倍可不是个小数字。

有了钱，他首先想到的是带莫辛德四处走走——当然不能去印度——可没想到，就在这时候，莫辛德又一次出了状况。


	13. Chapter 13

13  
莫辛德是个丢三落四的人，家里常常到处灯光大作，而那天塞拉一回到家中就发现有异常，四处黑黢黢的，也听不见一点声音。塞拉听到莫辛德的心声在说：回家，莫莉，母亲，回家……如此反反复复。

塞拉暗自恼火，大致猜到怎么回事。他找到窝在床边的莫辛德，尽可能和声道：“怎么了，莫？起来，我带你去——”

莫辛德一脸惊惧痛恨的推开他，以极快的速度说道：“我知道你对我做了什么！你这恶魔！你用麦特的能力……你怎么敢？！”

塞拉耐着性子，温言：“莫辛德，当时如果不是我用读心术让你平静下来，你肯定会失控的跑出去，然后被假释官带走。这样有什么好处呢？听我说，不到万不得已，我不会在你身上使用异能。可是首先你自己要控制住啊！”

莫辛德怒目斥道：“胡说八道！这全都是你这个控制狂的变态借口！”

塞拉揉着额头，叹道：“我很累，我忙了一天，真的不想吵架。我所做的一切，都是为了我们俩能过上好日子。”

莫辛德冷笑说道：“是吗？那可多谢你了！可惜这不是我想要的，你问过我么？”

塞拉目光一寒，讥刺着：“哦？那么每天晚上喊着‘要’的人是谁？别逼我用读心术，莫辛德，我警告你！”

莫辛德似乎瑟缩了一下，但很快又恢复了战斗的意志，“你这样的废物当然只会用异能来逼迫我。”

塞拉神色沉凝，眉毛微微一抬，莫辛德已被突如其来的心灵遥感钉在了墙上。塞拉走上前几步，看到莫辛德处于弱势仍旧倔强的瞪着自己，心中一叹，将莫辛德缓缓的放回地上，说道：“我真的不想这样，莫辛德，为什么你不能好好的过日子呢？”

莫辛德苦笑摇头，低声回道：“为什么你不能放过我呢？”

塞拉怒吼道：“不，我不能。莫辛德，在我说停之前，我绝对不会放过你的！”

莫辛德大喊着：“我不要这样的生活！我要回去！我要回印度！我恨你！”最后一句话让忍耐多时的塞拉爆发了。读心术使出，瞬间将莫辛德置于无尽的噩梦之中。塞拉将莫辛德抱到床上，盖好被子，在他额上轻吻一下，而后关灯带门出去。

莫辛德需要好好在噩梦里冷静冷静，也可以由此反省谁才是真正待他好的。

一天时间对于莫辛德来说如同一个世纪。噩梦里，他不断的被人欺侮羞辱，不论他逃到哪里，那些坏人——各型各色的坏人——总会找到他，并用尽一切方法的让他痛苦。而奇特的是，营救他的总是那一个人——他的仇敌，塞拉。

所以当莫辛德醒来发现自己是躺在塞拉怀中时，他并不抗拒。

“噩梦？”塞拉温柔的亲吻着他的脸颊。

莫辛德默然，可怕的噩梦令他失去了入睡的欲望。他不自觉的向塞拉靠拢，后者将他拢入怀里，轻柔的抚摸着他的肌肤，安抚着他受伤的心灵。

莫辛德知道塞拉的欲想，虽然他心中不是百分百情愿，却没有反抗。他任由后者带领他沉沦、享受、高潮……

*

塞拉猜到读心术的效果并不能长久，但没想到这次会这么快就失效。他已经想尽办法隔绝了莫辛德与过去的联系，但5天后，莫辛德还是从他的读心术催眠中醒了过来。

过程和上次类似：争吵，争吵，争吵，然后噩梦。

“噩梦”该演些什么，塞拉觉得他都快没点子了。欲念幻想在莫辛德坐牢的时候就玩过了，英雄救美的把戏不久前也玩过了，还有什么？塞拉翻查了很多参考文献，总算在刑讯逼供的那一堆里找到了。

莫辛德的梦里什么都没有。

白茫茫的一片，分不清天和地，分不清左和右。莫辛德低头看自己，好奇怪，他居然看不到自己的身体，可又不觉得害怕。

四周死寂，没有一点声音，看不到任何人和物，只有白……

莫辛德听不到自己的声音和呼吸声，他有些慌乱，但很快令自己镇定：这是塞拉造成的情景！他告诉自己不要害怕，这只是另一种形式的噩梦，别让塞拉得逞！

塞拉欣赏莫辛德不服输的性子，但这只会给他带来更多的痛楚。原本打算“关”莫辛德一天给他点教训，现在塞拉改主意了。

他找了一套完整的生命体征监控器材以及输液器等医用工具，一一给莫辛德挂上。先“关”他3天吧，塞拉随意的想着。

莫辛德无法推测自己在这诡异的白梦里呆了多久，事实上，根据某电影的理论，梦里的时间并不可靠。初时他只感到无聊，而后无聊衍变成烦躁，烦躁衍变成困扰，困扰衍变成绝望，绝望衍变成恐惧。恐惧来袭后，他已经失去了镇定的思维方式。

他忘记了自己被困在塞拉制造的噩梦里，一个劲的四处寻找出口。当然，没有出口可寻。没有东西可以供他摔打，所以莫辛德在自己身上狠命的掐揉，试图用痛感让自己清醒。这自然也是徒劳，因为他的身上毫无变化，连痛感也感受不到。

塞拉欣然看到莫辛德的变化，开始时倔强的脸部曲线渐渐柔和起来，神情变得迷茫无助，令人心生怜爱。塞拉抚摸着莫辛德的脸，柔声安慰着被噩梦扰得不安的人。

他原本考虑要不要在第二天时，把自己的影像投射到莫辛德的梦中，给他一点甜头。但考虑再三后，他决定，这回必须要让莫辛德吃够苦头，受够教训。

三天后，塞拉终于决定撤去噩梦的屏障，让莫辛德醒过来。说是“醒”过来，莫辛德却如同跑了十场马拉松那样的疲惫不堪。几乎在他“醒来”的瞬间，他又昏睡了过去。这次是没有恶魔侵扰的纯粹的睡眠。

莫辛德一口气睡了22个小时，塞拉甚至以为他是在装睡躲避自己，当然，以他的读心术，他可以轻易的得知莫辛德确实仍在睡眠中。

他在沙发上读着杂志时，莫辛德从卧室里慢慢走了出来，衣衫临乱，面色惨淡。塞拉微笑道：“早啊，睡的好吗？”此刻刚好傍晚六点过五分。

莫辛德的步履还有些虚浮，大约还没有从多日的卧床中缓过劲来，但他坚定的走到塞拉对面的沙发上坐下，看着一脸趣味的塞拉，深吸口气，哑声说道：“我投降。”

“我输了。从今以后，我都听从你的。”莫辛德的语调平静的仿佛在念法语教科书，“我再也不会与你对抗，我敌不过你。你赢了，塞拉，你赢了。”

塞拉对此结果非常满意，但他有点不感相信自己的好运，皱眉道：“这该不会是你的缓兵之策吧？”他可吃过好多次莫辛德的亏了。

莫辛德惨笑道：“我怎么敢？我不是没想过自杀了事，但你又拥有再生血。吓，除非我像麦特那样掉进钢水里化成青烟。可是你会容许我去那些地方吗？而且，我如果死了，你肯放过我母亲和莫莉吗？”

塞拉没想到莫辛德一觉醒来，想的这么透彻，于是点头说道：“你说的没错。你如果自杀，不论用什么方法，我都会把你救活。你提醒我了，我该去寻到‘穿梭时空’的能力，以免你真做出什么蠢事。”

莫辛德没有任何惊慌，因为塞拉已经足够强大，即便没有“穿梭时空”的能力，他也无力与之对抗。他唯一能做只有臣服、堕落，然后惟愿在他有生之年，塞拉玩腻了他，玩腻了这个游戏……

“哦，我亲爱的莫辛德，”塞拉起身，满脸欢喜的向莫辛德走去，捧着他的脸颊说道，“‘玩腻’这种词太严重了。我是永生的，你也将会是。我能活多久，你就会一直与我同在。”

莫辛德的脸色微变，塞拉将他拥入怀中，在他耳边轻轻说着：“我早说过了，我和你，是命中注定的！”

完.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 辩证的看，算是BE？


End file.
